A Touch of Destiny
by Lilin
Summary: chapter2's updated!!!!!!!r&r pls!!!!!!1
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
  
  
  
Emeraude brushed some black hair away from her beloved Zagato's face.They were beside a cool stream and seating under a shade.  
  
"Ne,koi?"Emeraude asked.  
  
"Nani,hime?"  
  
"Do you ever wonder if everyone's alright back there?"  
  
"Mainichi demo I don't fuss over them because I know Clef's there to take care of everyone."  
  
"Clef-sama..."Emeraude sighed in adoration."He's a caring person underneath that intimidating facade.Too caring for his own good."  
  
Zagato produced a crystal ball in his hand."Why don't we look to see what everyone is doing?"  
  
The crystal began fogging up and an image swirled into view.It showed Zagato and Emeraude images of their friends.There was the unmistakable look of love in some of their friends' faces.They tried to locate Clef and found him walkimg alone in the forest.  
  
"Koi...."  
  
"Wakatta,wakatta."  
  
"I'll talk to Fate.She'll know what to do."  
  
"You shouldn't be interfering,hime."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
The look Emeraude gave him softened his heart."Oh,all right.But not too much interference okay?"  
  
"Hai.Arigato,koi."Emeraude softly planted a kiss on Zagato's cheek and stood up.The wind toyed with Emeraude's sunshine gold hair as she disappeared.  
  
Zagato sighed."Emeraude should've been an ai no tenshi rather than a guardian angel."  
  
*At Fate's place*  
  
Emeraude stood with confidence as she was escorted to Fate's room.She was a beautiful goddess with soft curls of mint green hair and warm golden eyes.She was garbed in a flowing white gown and the goddess markings on her forehead.  
  
"What is it,Emeraude-tenshi?"Fate asked in a soft voice that never failed to warm her heart.  
  
"If you would be so kind enough to send an----"  
  
Fate cut her off."I know about it.Daijobu,I already took care of it."  
  
A smile found its way to Emeraude's lips as she humbly bowed."Domo arigatou,Fate-sama."  
  
"This is the fourth time you've come to me with the similar request.Kami-sama should've made you one of Cupid's apprentices."A soft chuckle came to Fate's lips.  
  
"But I prefered to be a guardian angel to watch over them.Moichido domo arigato."  
  
Emeraude left Fate's alcove and headed towards the stream where she left Zagato.She found him sleeping and quietly laid herself beside her true love.  
  
"All will be well for him."Emeraude whispered as she drifted off to dreamland.  
  
"Of course,he has a guardian angel and an ai no tenshi to guide him."Zagato whispered back as he gathered Emeraude in his arms and joined her to dreamland.  
  
  
  
-----Tsuzuku-----  
  
  
Lilin:Like it?Review please.By the way flames and comments are welcome but not lawsuits.I don't have that much money.Also the goddess markings I referred here is just like the Ah! megami-sama goddess markings.Ja!  
  
Translation:  
  
Ne-hey  
koi-love(endearment)  
nani-what  
hime-princess  
mainichi-everyday  
demo-but  
sama-a title of respect(like master)  
wakatta-i know  
hai-yes  
arigato-thank you  
ai no tenshi-angel of love  
tenshi-angel  
daijobu-it's alright  
domo arigato-thank you very much  
Kami-sama-God  
moichido-once again  
tsuzuku-to be continued 


	2. Master meets Apprentice

Author's notes:Of all the fanfics I've written,this is the very first although this was published late.Anyway enjoy!Only Hanori and Fate belongs to me and also the villain who will be introduced in the later part of the story but the rest belongs to CLAMP.Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  
Leisurely walking,Clef took his time savoring the peacefulness of Cephiro.He strolled along and took in the calming sight,the musical chorus of the birds and the way the soft breeze courted the trees and the flowers.He bared his soul to nature.Cephiro's been peaceful since Hikaru,one of the Legendary Magic Knights, has been installed as the pillar.It has been a year after Debonair's death.Under Hikaru's rule,Cephiro's been fluorishing.The neighbouring planets has declared a truce and became fast friends.  
  
A lot of things had happened.Eagle was resurrected.Tatra of Chizetta was now happily married and the current ruler.Ferio was soon to be crowned king,and married to Fuu if only he had the courage to ask.The poor girl was and is still waiting for his proposal.Lafarga and Caldina were also married and were expecting their first child.Clef felt a bit jealous of his comrades happy lives.Will he ever attain such happiness?  
  
A high-pitched scream cut through Clef's thoughts.Scrambling to his feet,Clef tried to locate the source.Suddenly,a loud crash of trees echoed through the forest.Knowing the scream's source,Clef quickly went to investigate.Little did Clef know that he was about to enter the world Fate has prepared for him.  
  
*At the forest*  
  
Hanori was trying to fend off the Cyclops.She was severely injured by the monster in her right thigh.She didn't know how much time was left before she's completely drained of her energy.Willfully,Hanori struggled to stand up and deliver one of her powerful spells.She produced a piece of paper and chanted.  
  
"I,Hanori Tenshino,ask the talisman.What are you?"  
  
---I'm a thunder,a white-hot thunder who will burn thy enemy into ashes.---  
  
A flash of thunder bolted and struck the Cyclops but being drained of energy she only made a paltry hit which angered the Cyclops even more.It was in a killing rage and its target is Hanori.  
  
Knowing he could no longer just stand and watch,Clef ran towards the Cyclops and hit him with his lightning flash.He was successful and was about to walk towards the girl when she fainted.Clef rushed to her then.  
  
"Oi,shikkarishite!Oi!"Clef said as he gently shook the girl craddled in his arms.She was clad in dirt-smudged robes of sky blue with intricate designs along the borders.Her face was dirty and pale.Her hair was hidden under the hood of her coarse brown cloak.Slowly the girl's eyes fluttered open.Clef was lost in her midnight black eyes.They stares into each other,amethyst eyes to midnight black ones."Yokatta ne.Daijobou ka,Chibi-chan?"  
  
Clef received an unexpected blow in his right cheek.Hanori tried to stand up but her stance was still wobbly."Watashi wa chibi-chan ja nai!"  
  
Clef quickly recovered from the blow.He stood up and shouted at her too."Why you ungrateful chibi-chan.If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't be standing here right now."  
  
"You arrogant-----"Hanori fainted again,this time the hood of her cloak fell and it revealed a mass of jet black hair.Around her head was a headband with similar intricate design of her robes.Before she could meet the ground,Clef caught her.  
  
"Mou!What the--?!"Clef saw blood on Hanori's clothes.He searched for the cause of it and found out that she acquired a severe wound and was losing huge amount of blood.Clef ripped a piece of clothing from his robes to make a bandage and wrapped it around Hanori's thigh to stop it from bleeding.  
  
"That should fix it temporarily."Clef sighed."What a day this turned out to be.Flying Fish,I summoned thee!"Carrying Hanori,Clef boarded the fish and said."Ike,take us to the castle.Hayaku!"  
  
*At the castle*  
  
"Where did you find her,Clef?"Hikaru asked as she looked at Hanori closely."She's such a delicate flower."  
  
Clef snorted."You should've have seen her punch me then you'll changed your opinion of her."  
  
"Okay,what did you do now?"Presea asked as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I didn't do anything."Clef glowered at her."I even save her life for crying out loud!"  
  
"Care to retell the events?"Caldina said.  
  
"Very well..."Clef told everyone about the story and when it ended everyone started laughing.  
  
"Nani ka okashii?"It was Lafarga who asked as he entered the room.Following behing were Lantis,Ascot and Ferio.  
  
"Anata."Caldina rushed to her husband and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek."Okaerinasai."  
  
"What's going on that made you all laughing?"Ferio asked.  
  
"Clef-san found this girl in the Forest of Silence."Fuu answered."Daijobu,I'll tell you all about it later."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to that,Fuu."Ferio whispered as she blushed scarlet.  
  
A stir in the bed and some mumbling caught everyone's attention."She's waking up."Presea said.  
  
Hanori slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up.Her head hurt like hell.As she steadied her vision,faces began to form.She gasped and blushed fiercely."Anata-tachi wa dare desu ka?Watashi wa doko ni desu ka?"  
  
"You're in the hospital wing of Castle Cephiro,lil missy."Caldina answered."Are you feeling fine now?"  
  
Hanori nodded.  
  
Hikaru introduced everyone to Hanori.The one named Fuu told her that she was the one who healed Hanori's injury.  
  
"And I must admit it was really serious.It drained half of my energy.If Clef-san hadn't brought you here to me as soon as possible you might've died of blood loss.  
  
"Domo arigato,Fuu-san."  
  
"Ne,anata no namae wa?"Hikaru asked.  
  
"Hanori Tenshino."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Watashi was rurouni desu."  
  
"Clef-san said you know magic."  
  
"Hai.I'm a sue ram.I use the power of the talisman for magic."  
  
"Sou ka."Hanori was beginning to like Hikaru for her bubbly character."How old are you?"  
  
"16."  
  
"Honto?You just as old as me,Fuu and Umi."  
  
Caldina noticed Clef slowly inching his way out of th room at the corner of her eye.She gave a mischievous look towards Presea and threw her head at Clef's direction.  
  
Presea understood her and quietly move to intercept Clef."Where do you think you're going?"Presea grabbed Clef by his robes and literally drag him back inside.  
  
"Hanase,Presea!Hanase!"With a loud thud,Presea dropped Clef at the foot of Hanori's bed.He stood up and met Hanori's widened eyes.  
  
"Kisama!"  
  
"Come on,let's leave these two."Ferio suggested.All nodded in unison and left the hospital wing and went to their own business.Hanori glared at him.  
  
"Yare,yare.I'm Clef...truce?"  
  
Hanori eyed him suspiciously but gave in."Truce.Are you really Master Mage Clef?"  
  
"Hai,naze?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"What were you doing in the Forest of Silence?"  
  
"Escaping."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out."  
  
A vein popped in Clef's forehead when she gave that answer."Look,CHIBI-CHAN----"  
  
A vase went flying through,narrowly missing his head.  
  
"As I was saying,if I'm going to help you I need to have some information."  
  
Hanori gave him a glare."All you got to do is to help me."  
  
Getting blood from stone is much easier than getting answers out of her."How am I suppose to help you?"Clef asked sarcastically.  
  
"By taking me in as your apprentice."  
  
"Nani?"Clef was dumbfounded by her answer.  
  
"I said all you need to do is take me as your apprentice and teach me all I need to know about magic to protect myself.Of course I would pay you handsomely for your efforts.You ARE Master Mage Clef,aren't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Daijobu,I won't use it in a bad way.You have my word.So,do you accept me for apprenticeship?"  
  
Clef though about it hard and his instincts told him to accept her."Hai.The others will see you to your comfort.Hikaru will tour you around the castle."  
  
Hikaru popped out as if on cue."Come on,Hanori.Let us explore the mysteries of this castle."  
  
Hanori was giggling as they started for the door but they were stop by Clef's voice.  
  
"Training starts tomorrow.Can you endure the training?"  
  
Hanori flashed him an enchanting smile."If I survived my encounter with the Cyclops then I can endure your traing.How hard can it be?"  
  
With that she disappeared through the doors,leaving a trail of her musical giggles.  
  
  
-----TSUZUKU-----  
  
Translation:  
  
oi-hey  
shikkarishite-hang on  
yokatte ne-I'm glad  
chibi-chan-little girl/little one  
daijobu ka?-Are you alright?  
watashi wa chibi-chan ja nai-I am not a little girl  
mou-really(expression)  
ike-go  
hayaku-hurry  
nani ka okashii?-what's funny?  
anata-darling  
okaerinasai-welcome back  
san-title(mr./mrs./ms.)  
daijobu-it's alright  
anata-tachi wa dare desu ka?-who are you guys?  
watashi wa doko ni desu ka?-where am i?  
domo arigato-thank you very much  
ne,anata no namae wa?-hey,what's your name?  
watashi wa rurouni desu-i am a wanderer  
hai-yes  
sou ka-i see  
honto-really  
hanase-let me go  
kisama-you!  
yare,yare-(expression)  
naze-why  
nani-what  
  
  
  
  
Lilin:don't forget to review on your way out.Ja! 


	3. The Rivals

Author's notes:Konnichiwa!!!!!!Chapter 2's up.By the way I forgot to mention that I got the idea of the sue rame from shadow skills.Tonikaku,this is it for this chapter and the usual disclaimers.ja!  
  
  
  
  
Hanori much preferred her dealings with the Cyclops.  
  
  
  
*'Learning' room*  
  
It was almost a week now since she came to Cephiro.Hanori was quite popular because of her sweetness and her zest for life.She and Hikaru got along pretty well and soon they were like the best of friends.  
  
It was also a week since she started being an apprentice under Master Mage Clef.She found out that under the childish looks was a stern teacher.Hanori suffered a lot of scoldings and occasional whacks from his weird-looking staff.  
  
Today,they were still practicing on how to handle the talismans.  
  
"Dame!"Clef cried.  
  
Boom!  
  
The 'learning' room was filled with smoke.Soot clinged to Hanori's sleeveless vest,ruining the pale pink material with pale blue linings.One of her long bell-shape sleeves with similar color was torn to her elbow.Her harem pants and the pale blue wrap-around skirt were covered in ash and soot,not to mention her face.  
  
"Baka!I told you to concentrate not daydream."  
  
"I would have concentrated if you haven't kept on whacking me on the head for my every damned mistakes!"  
  
"Now,let's try again.This time...concentrate!"  
  
"Hai,hai."  
  
Once again Hanori postioned herself and concentrated as she pulled out another piece of paper and chanted.She tried summoning the element of fire again but to no avail.This time the out-of-control flame hit and 'burned' Clef.  
  
"Uh-oh."Was all Hanori could say as she tried to control herself from laughing.But when the smokes cleared,she could no longer restrain herself.She had to laugh.The sight of what was left of the once-impeccably-neat Clef threw Hanori into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
"I guess this is it for today."Hanori said as she dashed for the door just as Clef bellowed her name which echoed all throughout the castle.  
  
*Hallway*  
  
Hanori was on her way to the bathroom when she met up with the Magic Knights.Seeing the towels they're bringing,Hanori knew they were heading to the same destination as she.  
  
One look from her dirt-smudged clothes,Hikaru knew that their training was another failure."Failed again?"  
  
"Hai!"Hanori mumbled."And I got myself another whack in the head.Someday,I'm really going to break that weird staff of his."  
  
"This time the damage report is----"Hikaru asked.  
  
"Clef."  
  
The thought of a all-dirt-covered Clef made the Magic Knights burst into fits of laughter.Hanori kept on giving them details as they walked towards the bathroom.By the time they reached their destinations their stomachs were aching from laughing.  
  
"Ooooh.That is one huge bathtub."Hanori commented.  
  
"Well,it is that."Fuu said.The girls began taking off their clothes and piling their hair atop their heads.Clad only in towels,they made their way to the tub.  
  
"Suteki."Hanori sighed."A warm bath is a nice reward after a day's lesson with Clef."  
  
Hanori didn't miss the cold glare Umi gave her and was puzzled.What the hell was that about?Hanori thought.Maybe she just had a hard day.So Hanori dismissed Umi's glare from her mind and enjoyed the relaxing bath.  
  
Hanori beagn telling the Magic Knights her day with Clef.She told them how Clef doens't want her to be late and why she should wear the 'proper' uniform.She told them how easily Clef gets irritated with her whenever she does a wrong thing like not concentrating or not listening to his lessons.  
  
Hanori also told them the praises Clef told about the Magic Knights and how they saved Cephiro.Clef also told her about the past Cephiro and it's ruler and how the cahos started.Clef told Hanori about a hundred of stuff she didn't even asked him to.  
  
After 15 minutes Umi stood up and declared that she was finished but Hanori tried to convince her to stay a little more.  
  
"Hey,don't go yet."Hanori chided."Don't be such a killjoy.We're having so much fun here.Ikenai,Umi-san."  
  
"I don't want to spend another moment with you and your ceaseless chattings!"With a glare,Umi changed into her clothes and left.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"Hanori asked.  
  
"It's time for her monthly."Hikaru said as Fuu nodded in agreement."She always like that when her monthly visitor comes....I think.".  
  
*Umi's Room*  
  
"I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!!!!!!!"Umi shouted as she threw a vase to the wall.All around her were pillows thrown,glasses shattered and sheets disarrayed.  
  
Umi walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection.Her ocean blue hair was limp and unkempt,her sapphire blue eyes burned with anger and hatred and all for one girl.  
  
"Hanori."Umi muttered her name in disgust."Hanori Tenshino.Fragrant flower of the angels.Hah!"  
  
[One week here and she gets everyone's attention,including his!What's so enchanting about that sable-haired girl with ugly,plain black eyes anyway?]  
  
[I'm much more beautiful than her and much more elegant.]  
  
"How dare she snare him?!"Umi scowled."I know him far longer than she did.I'm much better too!"  
  
Grabbing a nearby vase,Umi threw it across the room.Suddenly,a knock echoed throughout the room.Then,Ascot's voice.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka,Umi-san?I heard a crash and thought you might be injured."  
  
Slowly the door opened and out came Umi."I'm fine,Ascot.Just a little angry."  
  
Ascot peered through the door and saw the mess."A little?I'd hate to be around if you're really angry."  
  
Umi glared at him."If you just came here to annoy me then leave.I have no use for insensitive people like you!"  
  
"Gomen ne,Umi-san.Demo I was just worried about you."Ascot said."Care to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?What's wrong?!"Umi shrieked."Hanori's what's wrong,baka!"  
  
"Huh?"A puzzled Ascot asked.  
  
"She arrives in this castle and everyone's captivated by her.It's 'Hanori this,Hanori that.' or 'She's so wonderful'."  
  
"But it is true."  
  
Umi glared at Ascot,making him regret he ever spoke those words."What's so interesting about her anyway that even straight-laced Clef spends time with her?"  
  
"Ah,so it's about Clef."  
  
"Damn right it is.For heaven's sake she's just a wanderer with an unknown past and maybe without a future.What does she have that Clef saw and fell in love with?"  
  
"Clef's in love with her?"  
  
"Of course Clef's in love with her but he doesn't notice it yet.For all Clef's hiding of emotions,that's one feeling he can't try to hide.I know the look of love anytime,anywhere.''  
  
"Then,why didn't you notice mine?"  
  
"What are you murmuring about?"  
  
"Iye,nandemonai Umi-san."  
  
"Saa,iko.I need something to drink to quench my thirst."  
  
With that,Umi and Ascot left the room to go to the kitchens.Hikaru was by the counter when Umi and Ascot entered.As usual,with all her energy,she greeted her friend.  
  
"Ne,ne.Umi,why were you in such a bad mood earlier?"  
  
Umi couldn't very well tell Hikaru the truth so she lied instead."It's time for my monthly."  
  
"Monthly?"Ascot asked,obviously puzzled.  
  
"Nandemonai."Both of them answered.  
  
"I knew this had had to be a reason for you to be acting like a snob."Hikaru said."So,you're fine now?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
*Presea's Room*  
  
"I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!!!!!!!!!"Presea screamed."Why that little bitch!I ought to strangle her!"  
  
"Miss beautiful coming here and sweeping Clef Off his feet!!!I swear I'll get even with her.Just she wait and see."  
  
"I'm much more skillful than her.She only a bloody sue rame and an amatuer to boot while I'm Cephiro's greatest blacksmith.Compared to me,she is nothing!"  
  
Presea turned to her mirror and glared to her reflection."You hear me?NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After the last scream,Presea calmed down,lied in her bed and slept,dreaming of boiling Hanori or burning her at stake.  
  
  
  
  
-----End of Chapter 2-----  
  
  
  
  
Translations:  
dame-no  
baka-stupid  
hai-yes  
kuso-damn  
suteki-nice  
ikenai-don't go  
-san-Mr./Ms./Mrs.  
daijoubu desu ka?-are you alright?  
gomen ne-sorry  
demo-but  
iye-no  
nandemonai-nothing  
saa,iko-well,let's go  
  
  
review please!!!!!!!! 


End file.
